A Traitor No Longer
by Shelly Lane
Summary: Flaversham describes how he fell into Ratigan's clutches, remembering with extreme gratitude how he escaped. Disney owns everything.
1. Dedication Page

Every attempt has been made to present the accounts of the residents of Mousedom as accurately as possible; however, no one is perfect. The following journalists, dignitaries, librarians, historians, and other literary subjects of Queen Moustoria are thanked for their help. (To be fair, the names are presented in alphabetical order.) This story is dedicated to them:

Aquagirl28: In one of your reviews, you wrote "In my opinion, maybe you can try a story from Basil's point of view." I'd purposely been avoiding Basil, but after reading your comment, I thought, "Why not? I can at least attempt it." Basil thanks you for the chance to present his story.

Civilwarrose: Congratulations on being the first one to give me a review in two different genres (stories from two different movies). You're becoming very popular at a certain cartoon club known as the "House of Mouse."

DisneyPrincess: My very first review ever! Felicia sends her regards.

FairyTales And Pixie Dust: Ratigan thanks you for your sympathies that you mentioned in your review. He also told me that he's read some of your stories, and he really enjoyed them. Keep up the good work.

FantasmaTraNoi: My editor! Also, during your reviews of early stories, you brought up a few questions about Ratigan. He thanks you for the chance to share his autobiography.

Lightening816: What can I say? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found this site in the first place. Thanks for bringing me here and for your reviews.

Randomkungfupandafan: The good news is I finally managed to work your idea into a story (this one). The bad news is I wasn't able to make it at least an entire chapter as I had hoped; regretfully, it's just a few lines. However, I'll probably be able to expand on it next time I write a story about the thugs.

Samantha Spanner: It took some work, but thanks to you and a couple other individuals, I believe I finally managed to get Toby's story ironed out. He's so grateful that he wants to come running up to you and put his paws against your knees. (You know how dogs are.)

The Mouse Avenger: I remember you gave me a review, and I wanted to read some of your works so I could return the favor, but my computer was acting up. I finally found some of your stories on the GMD fan website, and I was able to review them. However, I didn't feel like signing in at the time, so if you got any unsigned reviews within the last week or two (under different names, mostly references to characters in the movie), that was probably me.

To anyone on YouTube who has ever given me ideas for dialogue/scenes by creative comments under videos: Every effort has been made to give you full credit and avoid plagiarism.

And finally, this story is dedicated:

"_To Ratigan, the world's greatest rat!"_

-The Author


	2. Basil

**Basil**

"Grandfather, how did I get my name?" My grandson climbed into my lap. "Some of my friends were talking about how they got their names, and I don't know how I got mine."

"Well, Basil, you were named after someone very special," I answered.

"Who?" he asked.

"Someone who once helped our family," I replied. "It happened many years ago, of course, but that's a story for when you're older."

"What did he do?" my grandson persisted.

I tried to simplify. "When your mother was a child, some bad men tried to cause trouble for her, and Mr. Basil made sure all those bad men went to jail."

The child grinned. "That's a great story, Grandfather!"

Indeed it is, but he's far too young to understand just how great. He has no idea about the bell-shaped monument in the cemetery, dedicated to all those who lost their lives to Ratigan. He doesn't know about the detective's scars that should have been mine. He has no memory of London or the retired investigator. I pray he never feels a rifle in his back or lives with the guilt that he almost killed his own child.

When he gets older, I'll tell him. He must know the truth. The name "Basil of Baker Street" must never be forgotten, and as long as I live, it never shall be.


	3. Oliver

**Oliver**

Màthair always wanted a girl. She loved all her sons, but she often remarked, "If only you had a wee sister!"

When we weren't at school, Athair kept us busy at his shop in Falkrik. "One day, you lads will inherit the family business!" he would promise.

To be sure, it is a respectable position to be a shopkeeper, but I never cared for it, at least not when I was younger. When I finally got the courage to mention it to Athair, he smiled.

"Hiram, one day you will understand the pleasure I feel going to work each morning. You just need to learn what sort would suit you best. There's more than one type of shop in Scotland!"

In my leisure time, I would whittle a bit on the first twig I found. I don't mean to brag, but I had a knack for it. I began using blocks of wood to carve whatever I fancied. Màthair would admire the little figurines I made and place them on her shelf.

I remember well when Oliver, the neighbor's son, came to visit. "Mrs. Flaversham, may I please borrow a cup of sugar?"

"Of course!" Màthair went to get it.

Oliver noticed at the figurines. "Who's the sculptor?"

"Hiram makes carvings for us all to enjoy!" Athair responded.

"How much?"

Athair frowned slightly. "I beg your pardon?"

"Me cousin has a birthday next month, and it would be a grand thing to give her one of those carvings as a present."

I suppose you could say that's how I got into business. I dedicated my entire week to making something extra special.

"Perfect!" Oliver exclaimed as I handed him my latest masterpiece. "How much is it I owe you?"

I refused payment. "It's a pleasure to be helping a friend."

"A trade then?" he suggested. "I can teach you a bit about repairing musical instruments if you teach me to make these!" He held up his sculpture.

I agreed, and every day after that, we taught each other what we knew. Oliver was impressed, claiming I learned quickly and had nimble fingers. I found I greatly enjoyed repairing broken items. My next task was learning how to work with mechanics.

The best Christmas present I ever received came when I was a young man. I had just used my knowledge to make a toy by hand, and I was proud of my work. As I walked through the streets, I noticed a child staring at the window of a toy shop.

Forgive me for meddling, but I simply couldn't resist, and I meant no harm by it. "Do you see anything in there you like?"

The child nodded. "I like that one, Mister!" He pointed. "I want it for Christmas, but it's too expensive!"

By a strange coincidence, the toy he desired so much looked a bit similar to the one I had just made. Pulling my masterpiece out of my pocket, I asked if he would like to have it.

His eyes lit up. "Thank you, Father Christmas! It's perfect!"

I didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't Father Christmas, but I knew then that I wanted to be a toymaker and dedicate my life to making children happy. The boy ran to his older sister and told her about what I had done. Before I could make my exit, she came to speak with me.

"You're Oliver's friend, aren't you?" she asked.

"I am," I admitted.

"I'm his cousin."

I have little memory of the rest of our conversation. All I remember is the way the snow fell on her hair. I admired the gentle look in her eyes and her warm smile. She was beautiful, but I was too shy to tell her so.

"…And since you and Oliver have been friends for years, I was wondering if you might like to visit us on Christmas," she was concluding.

I must have agreed to the idea. On Christmas, my two brothers and our parents brought food and gifts to the neighbors' home, where their entire family was gathered. As for my new acquaintance, we soon became close friends and began spending more and more time together.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd put on a suit!" Erasmus, my older brother, joked one day.

"You ought to treat Hiram with more respect," argued Theron, my younger brother. "He's going to church in his finest attire. The bells will toll, and life as he knows it will cease!"

He and Erasmus laughed and gently slapped each other's backs.

"You make it sound as if this were a funeral!" I exclaimed.

"I've got nothing against it," Theron stated. "I suppose it happens to all of us eventually."

"_Most_ of us," corrected Erasmus. "What's it like knowing you're about to be married? Aren't you frightened?"

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me," I answered.

My wife and I were happy together for a few years, and then she announced someone else would be joining our family.

"It's a boy! I'm sure of it!" she stated. "We should name him after my cousin Oliver. After all, Oliver's been your best friend for years!"

I agreed that would be the perfect name for our son.

"But if it's a girl, would you be disappointed?" she asked.

"I would love a little girl just as much as a boy," I replied. "All I want is for the baby to be healthy."

She smiled. "Aye. That's all that matters."

Needless to say, my brothers gave me more than my share of trouble about it.

"I pity you, Hiram!" Erasmus would often say. "While I'm spending my nights sleeping, you're going to be spending yours trying to please a wee bairn! You'll have to serve him night and day like an obedient slave! You'll have more work than you ever dreamed possible, even in your worst nightmares! Every morning when I wake up, I give thanks that I'm not you!"

"Wait until your son gets older!" Theron would add. "You'll have to take him to school and help him with his work! You'll have to buy clothes for him, take time from your busy schedule to play with him, feed him, teach him not to get in fights, and keep him safe! All kinds of dangers can come to a lad if his father doesn't look after him properly!"

Athair tried to comfort me. "When you look into the eyes of your own son for the first time, everything will become natural. Instinct will teach you how to care for him. You will be a good father, Hiram; I'm sure of it. It's jealous your brothers are that they aren't blessed with their own families."

As my dear wife and I had hoped, our baby was born healthy and strong, but we realized we had been mistaken about one important factor.

"What do you think of her?"

I gazed at the sleeping bundle in my arms and wondered how Heaven had ever managed to spare such a perfect angel. I knew I would never again want anything else in my life, and I was overcome with love more powerful than anything I had ever imagined.

"Words fail me," I finally whispered.

"Do you like the name _Olivia_?"

"It suits her." I lightly placed a kiss on my daughter's head.


	4. Erasmus and Theron

**Erasmus and Theron**

Theron inherited Athair's shop, but Erasmus became a journalist. When he was asked to write about an event in London, my brother became quiet.

"What's troubling you?" Theron asked. "I'd kill for the chance to visit England!"

Erasmus shuddered. "That's precisely it! You'd kill."

"I didn't mean…"

"All those murders!" He leaned forward in his chair, and we did the same to hear his whispers. "Rumor has it London has a rat more dangerous than owls and snakes combined!"

We all gasped at the horrors he had mentioned.

"He has nearly every criminal in Mousedom at his beck and call. Those who don't know him would be more willing to take cyanide or arsenic than make his acquaintance, and those who do know him…!" He shook his head.

"Erasmus, this rat isn't going to harm you," Theron tried to assure him. "He won't even know you're in London. You'll be back home before he finds out. It's such a large city, he won't even be aware of your existence."

Erasmus nodded. "You're right, of course, Theron. I'm being unreasonable. Besides, there are dangerous felons in every city."

"I don't believe this rat exists," I added. "I believe he is merely a legend children use to frighten each other, much like sprites or ghosts."

Olivia squirmed in my arms and began fussing.

"Don't worry," I soothed. "Uncle Erasmus will return to us safe and sound. Even if this rat were real, I would never let him harm you."

Immediately, I felt a bit foolish. Olivia was too young to understand what we had been discussing.

When my brother returned from England, he seemed to have forgotten his fears entirely. He described a bustling city that held marvels beyond description.

"And here you were worried about some imaginary rat!" I teased.

He immediately became serious. "He's real, Hiram."

Erasmus handed me a newspaper describing an event I do not care to mention. "I'm glad my boss didn't require me to write an article over such a dreadful occurrence!"

"He nicknames all his crimes," my brother continued. "The Big Ben Caper. The Tower Bridge Job. The Regent's Park Robbery. The Westminster Massacre. The Fall of the House of Windsor. The Lambeth Larceny. The Oxford Arson. And there's more!" He buried his face in his hands.

I felt guilty for having brought up the subject. "Did he cause any trouble for you?"

My brother shook his head. "Theron was right. London's so large, he didn't know I was there, but I wouldn't return if you paid me."

He was mistaken.

"Excellent work!" his boss complimented. "In order to maintain good relations with our English neighbors, we must be kept up to date on the latest events! This is a fine article you have written! There's a raise and promotion in this for you! From now on, whenever I need someone to get news from England, you will be the one to go!"

At least twice a month, whether he liked it or not, Erasmus returned to London. Gradually, his fears lessened. Nothing terrible ever happened, and he found the vast city much to his liking.

"You should visit London with me!" he urged us.

At first we refused, but we eventually realized that visiting London would be the only way to silence him, so we agreed. Theron didn't care for such a large city, but I was in great admiration of London, which seemed like the perfect place for a man of ambition to build his dreams.

Erasmus was offered a position by an English newspaper, and he immediately moved into the city he loved. We were sorry to see him go, but he frequently wrote letters, most of which ended with: "Tell Hiram I found a building he can use for his toy shop." He visited us during every major holiday, always urging me to move to London, but I would never have deserted my family.

Just as Olivia was beginning to take her first steps, I suffered the greatest tragedy imaginable; I lost my wife. There was no warning. One morning she was alive and well, and the next morning, she never woke. I never imagined there could be a grief as strong as the one I felt.

"I won't even try to pretend I understand how much pain you're experiencing," Theron began, "but I urge you to try to be strong for your daughter's sake. We all lose someone we love at some time or the other, and I'm sorry it had to be so soon for you. I can tell the two of you were truly happy together, and I pray that someday, I can find a woman who will love me half as much as your wife loved you."

I tried to take comfort from his words.

"You're not truly separated from her. I see her smile and her eyes when I look at the face of my niece."

"I'm going to England," I announced without much feeling.

Theron didn't argue or tell me that running away wasn't the answer. He seemed to sense I needed a change in surroundings in order to begin to heal.

Erasmus was sympathetic, sharing his flat with me until I could find my own place and helping me start my business when I was ready.

"Truly sorry, Hiram," he often murmured.

Impossible as it sometimes is to believe, time heals all wounds. I learned to be happy again, and I eventually became one of the most renowned toymakers in London.


	5. Ratigan

**Ratigan**

I pity everyone who has never experienced the joys of having their own children. Watching Olivia grow from infancy into childhood, albeit far too quickly, was the best experience I'd ever had. Each time she had a birthday, I asked myself where the time had gone. I tried to make every birthday wonderful for her, but there was one year that her most special of days was horrible, despite my best intentions.

Determined that she should have a worthy present, I had toiled many nights after she had gone to sleep, crafting my finest work yet. This would be a graceful dancer who moved around the table, balancing as easily as if she were alive. She would be wrapped in a flower that would become a flowing dress, the epitome of graceful elegance.

I was halfway finished the day a mouse entered my store. "Good day. Are you Mr. Flaversham, the owner of this shop?"

"I am," I replied. "May I help you?"

"I need something extra special for my nephew."

Although I know it's wrong to judge a stranger, I felt uneasy about my customer. He was smoking a cigar, and although I pretended not to notice, the scent of strong alcohol was about him.

"What does your nephew like?" I asked.

"Mechanical stuff!" the mouse replied.

He stared at each toy I had made as if carefully inspecting it. "You've got a good eye for detail! My son will be happy!"

"I thought you said you were shopping for something to give your nephew," I commented.

"Hmm?...Oh, right! My nephew!"

"What's his name?" I queried.

"Oh, it's Ra…Padraic. Yeah. That's it. My little brother's name is Padraic!"

Believe me when I say I nearly summoned the police. There was something about this man I didn't trust.

"This should do it!" He chose a toy. "My cousin will be impressed!" He placed it on the counter. "What's the fine?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What kind of robbery is this?"

At this point, I was becoming frightened.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked. "Eight shillings work for you?"

I nodded and accepted the money.

"You got any relatives here?" he asked.

I wasn't about to tell him about Erasmus or Olivia, so I shook my head.

"Think you got a daughter," he commented. "I've seen her before. But no other family here?"

"None," I whispered.

"Any friends? I mean, if something terrible were to happen to you….uh, Heaven forbid, of course…would anyone notice you were missing?"

Another mouse stuck his head in the door. "Will you come on?! You-know-who is getting impatient! He says if you don't have something so outstanding that it's worth his wait, the most beautiful girl in London will give you a kiss before you drift off to sleep, and he'll be there to ring your wedding bell."

My customer cringed. "Oh, he puts it so delicately!"

I was relieved when they left my shop. Not wanting to worry my daughter, I said nothing to Olivia about the incident.

Days passed, and I was so busy crafting my daughter's birthday present that I nearly forgot about the incident. On the day Olivia turned another year older, I presented her with the gift.

She gasped. "Oh, Daddy! You made this just for me?!" She ran to hug me. "You're the most wonderful father in the whole world!"

Nothing was too good for her. I would have given her the world if she had asked. However, our embrace was interrupted by someone rattling the door. Having the worst feeling that something awful was about to happen, I hid my daughter.

The most hideous bat I'd ever seen burst through my window. I did my best to fight back, but after a brief struggle, I was taken to an alley filled with empty barrels that had once been used by humans.

"Look. You gotta listen. It's important," the bat began. "When you meet the boss, don't call him a rat. He's a big mouse. Got it?"

Terrified, I nodded.

A lizard stepped out of one of the barrels. "Fidget! You got him! The professor was beginning to worry!"

"Of course I got him! You think I'd be dumb enough to come back if I failed?! I don't want eaten!" The bat shuddered. "That cat! If you ask me, the boss can take that bell of his and shove it right u..."

"Shove the bell where, Fidget?!"

The bat and lizard jumped as a large rat descended the stairs leading up to a barrel.

"Shove it right under this guy's nose, boss!" Fidget answered. "Then he'll know you mean business."

The rat sighed with relief. "For a moment, I was afraid you were about to say something that would upset me." He beamed. "Excellent work! You managed to capture him! Oh, I can see them kneeling already! '_Long live King Ratigan!_'_"_

The lizard, bat, and all mice in the area were on their knees, shouting in unison "Long live King Ratigan!"

He cleared his throat and turned to me. "You are Mr. Flaversham, the toymaker?"

My hands were quivering. "Yes. Please, sir. I don't want trouble."

"Splendid! I'd hate to give you any trouble! You're just going to do me a slight favor, and you're going to save us both a lot of headaches by finishing it as quickly as possible, and neither of us will have any problems, correct?"

His tone was friendly, almost cordial, but I wasn't fooled. As much as I'd heard about him, I knew immediately that I was standing before the most feared criminal in the empire. I nodded to show submission to his plan.

"Follow me."

Ratigan's voice was still pleasant, but I could tell this was an order rather than a request. I walked with him until we were standing in front of an obese, unsightly cat.

"Good evening, gorgeous!" Ratigan crooned.

He turned to me again. "Isn't my daughter lovely?! Why don't you say hello?"

I cleared my throat and managed to gasp out a quick, "Hello."

"Aren't you happy to meet such an attractive young lady? You ought to tell her how stunning she looks!"

I had a feeling I wasn't going to like where this conversation was going, but I whispered. "It certainly is a pleasure to meet such a bonny lass."

The cat looked as if she were about to laugh, but she contented herself with a smug grin.

Ratigan cleared his throat. "Mr. Flaversham, you are no doubt wondering why you are here. I shall be glad to explain, but first allow me to make introductions. This is Felicia. She just loves mice! Oh, but you don't need to be scared of her! She never eats until I ring this bell!" He showed me a bell. "Do I make myself clear, Flaversham?"

I clasped my hands together to keep them from trembling. "Yes, Professor."

"Excellent! Now, as you know, you are the most accomplished toymaker my henchmen could find! I am entrusting you to build a robot for me! Make it look exactly like the queen, and make it sound like the queen when somebody talks into a speaker. You won't fail me, will you, Flaversham?"

"I won't fail, sir," I promised.


	6. Felicia

**Felicia**

I was left alone with building materials in one of the barrels. My temporary home had an iron door with bars, as if Ratigan were showing his power by locking the innocent in a prison cell while he walked in freedom. I kept hoping I was just having a nightmare.

After I had completed the basic structure of the robot, Ratigan paid me a visit. "Have you made progress?"

"I have," I responded.

"Show me!" he demanded, snapping his fingers.

Five ruffians brought in a table while another three brought in all items necessary to have tea.

"Now leave us in peace!" he ordered.

The thugs left.

"As you are assisting me a great deal, I don't mind letting you know my plan," Ratigan stated. "Your robot is going to give me permission to take over the kingdom, and everyone in the empire will bow to my whim!"

I gasped. "What of Queen Moustoria?"

He removed his hat and placed it over his heart. "I'm afraid she won't be with us for much longer!"

_**Treason!**_ I was helping him commit treason of all things! The guilt was overpowering, and I realized I would rather die than contribute to the queen's murder and this monster's coronation. I tried to think of any possible way out of my situation.

"I'd like some tea," he remarked. "Have your robot pour a cup of tea and hand it to me. I've had a rather busy week, and I could use a bit of tea to calm my nerves. I take sugar."

I began working the controls to make the robot prepare tea the way he wanted.

Chuckling cruelly, he returned to his original subject of conversation. "Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Flaversham? And aren't you proud to be a part of it?"

"This whole thing is…i-i-it's monstrous," I admitted.

He seemed pleased, as if I had given him my approval. "We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know what will happen if you…fail." He held up the bell to remind me.

I'd heard somewhere that when criminals are finished with hostages, the victims are killed anyway. If I was going to die regardless of what I did or didn't accomplish, I would rather die the queen's loyal subject than another criminal. Besides, as soon as I had been killed, this rat would no longer have any control over my life, and for all I knew, my demise would ruin his plans to take over the government. That being, he could end my existence whenever he was ready.

"I-I-I don't care!" I deliberately wrecked the robot, sending the teapot crashing near Ratigan's head. "You can do what you want with me! I won't be a part of this…this…this _evil_ any longer!"

I waited for the worst, refusing to let him see me cower in my last moments, but to my surprise, he was calm.

"Mmm…very well…if that is your decision. Oh…uh…by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here."

I'm not sure how he got it. Perhaps Fidget picked it up before leaving my toy shop, but Ratigan wound up the doll I had made for my little girl.

"O-olivia?" I asked in horror.

"Yes!" He laughed slightly as he watched the doll dance. "I would spend _many_ a sleepless night if…anything _unfortunate_ were to befall her."

"You…you wouldn't!" I protested

He would. I could tell by the way he crushed the doll in his hand. "FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!"

I had been wrong. Treason isn't the worst crime possible. Placing one's own child in danger is.

Ratigan wrote something on paper as he walked out of my room. I knew what it was. I had added Olivia to his list.

A few minutes later, I overheard him shouting at his men. "_**SILENCE!**_"

I couldn't make out what he said next, but I overheard the bell ring, followed by the sound of something being swallowed after drunken singing stopped abruptly. After a while, I heard voices right outside my barrel.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to say." After a brief pause: "I never thought he'd…"

"The bell claims us all eventually, Henry."

"Bartholomew was his best henchman! The professor used to like him even more than Fidget!"

"If Ratigan liked him so much, why'd he turn Bartholomew into an alcoholic?"

"Because of Felicia. His friendship with the cat rivaled Ratigan's mastery of her." Another pause, followed by: "Lewis, he didn't deserve that! Until tonight, he's been nothing but loyal, completely devoted to the professor's service, even after Ratigan killed his entire family! He wasn't even a criminal, but he had a calming effect on the boss's fits of rage! He always knew just what to say to calm the professor's fury. His peacemaking skills saved my life more than once! Bartholomew never robbed or hurt anyone. He never damaged any property. In fact, I don't think he even had any misdemeanors on his record! His mistake was a slip of the tongue that anyone could make in a drunken stupor! I don't believe he truly meant to insult the professor!"

"We all feel bad for him, Henry, but…"

"How could Felicia do this to him, Lewis? He looked out for her like he was her brother! He saved her life when she tried to end it rather than live under the professor! Remember how Bartholomew used to beg the boss to be in charge of the kitten's chastisements, and then trick Ratigan by not punishing Felicia at all? He was her only friend in the entire world, and…" He took a few deep breaths. "She didn't even hesitate. Not even a look of remorse! Even now, she has no regrets! She's proud of what she's done. You can see it all over her face."

"I agree. He did nothing to deserve what he got, and Felicia…if she'd kill him without hesitating, there's no hope for any of the rest of us!"

"Have you heard what's going to happen to Flaversham's daughter if he doesn't finish the robot on time?"

"I overheard the words 'public example.'"

"It's going to brutal. Everyone's going to be forced to watch, and Flaversham's going to have the best seat. The cat will get to eat the girl slowly, and when the kid's half-eaten, Ratigan's going to hold her up to Flaversham and say, 'You decide! Will she live in torment, or will the cat finish her off?'"

"That's not a choice any parent would be able to make!"

"Flaversham's going to have to."

"That's terrible, Henry!"

"It gets worse, Lewis! If Flaversham chooses to have Olivia killed and put out of her misery, he's going to have to be the one to pick her up, walk her over to the cat, and put his daughter's head in Felicia's mouth."

"Personally? To his own child?"

"Exactly."

"And if he chooses life for her?"

"Then it will be too late. She'll be in a state where even the world's finest doctors couldn't save her life, and she'll die slowly of her wounds, a painful, lingering death!"

"I don't mind the occasional murder; I've done a few myself, but this is getting ridiculous! What does he do, stay up late at night and invent ways to torture others to their demise?"

"Oh, that's nothing! You should hear what he has plans for if he ever catches Basil! His ideas for his adversary are quite literally overkill." He sighed. "I tell you, Lewis, I'm not sure how much longer our luck will hold out. There are times I'm sorry I ever took this job!"

"There was one time when I turned myself in."

"To the police?"

"I sure did, Henry! I figured after I served my time, I would leave the country, thus freeing myself from the boss!"

"Did it work?"

"He posted my bond! I don't know how he did it without getting himself arrested, but he was so proud of himself for getting me out of jail! Of course, I couldn't tell him how I ended up there, and I had to grovel and act grateful for his help for the next three months! Any time I started to protest any of his orders, he would say, 'Remember that if it weren't for me, you'd be in prison!'"

"It makes him look good if all other criminals notice that none of his men are behind bars!" Henry sighed. "Remember the ones who tried to escape?"

"Yeah! I'll never forget how they had to dig graves for their own family members and ring the bell themselves! Remember the guy who actually had to kill his newborn in front of his wife, and how after that, Ratigan ordered that all his employs remain single?"

"And then we all had to dig graves for the victims after they killed their own family members? Felicia left their heads just so we could bury them with their eyes staring at us! I'll never forget the look they had!"

"The cat ate well that day! She got to destroy entire families in addition to the 'troublemakers.' All those chaps wanted to do was live without constant death threats, but it didn't work!" Lewis added after a brief pause, "I feel sorry for this Flaversham fellow! Did I ever tell you I once had a daughter?"

"I haven't heard that story."

"Ratigan told my wife, 'Your husband works for me now, and I require all my men to be bachelors! Wives and children complicate matters!' and he drowned her, but by a stroke of luck, he didn't find my daughter."

"Where is she now?"

"I can't say, not even to you. The only way to keep her safe is to make sure Ratigan knows nothing about her."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lewis."

"Don't be sorry, Henry! I made up the story! I've never been married, and I don't have any desire to be!"

"You ought to be strangled! Aren't you ashamed of yourself for pretending you used to have a family?"

"No more than you are for some of your jokes! Remember when Bartholomew was still alive, and Ratigan had that nightmare that Bartholomew kissed Felicia?"

"I remember it well. That was disturbing! Remember how we had to assure him all day that it was only a nightmare, and even though the two were close, they thought of each other as siblings and didn't have the slightest romantic interest in each other?"

"And then you kissed a wall around the corner from where the boss was standing. You actually fooled the professor into believing his dream was coming true! Bartholomew was horrified! Felicia was still too young to understand what was happening, but when she found out later in life what kind of trick had been played at her expense…!"

"Ratigan used our joke to his advantage. Now that's how he threatens us!"

Listening to their conversation, I remembered when one of them had told the other, "He says the most beautiful girl in London will give you a kiss before you drift off to sleep, and he'll be there to ring your wedding bell."

I understood now. "The most beautiful girl in London" was that horrid cat. "A kiss" meant being eaten, for the mouth is used for both actions. "Drift off to sleep" had to mean "die," and the "wedding bell" was that awful bell Ratigan kept in his pocket.


	7. Olivia

**Olivia**

"Ah, Mr. Flaversham!"

I tensed at the sound of my captor's voice.

"Allow me to present…your _charming_ daughter!" Ratigan moved aside his cape.

"Olivia!"

"Father!" She ran to hug me. "Oh, Father! I thought I'd never find you!"

I would have given anything to erase the pain in her eyes and dry her tears. "Oh, there, there, there, my bairn. I'm alright. Oh, I was so worried about my little girl!"

"Oh, how sweet!" Ratigan pretended to wipe away tears of sentimentality. "I just love tearful reunions!" He seized my daughter. "Now, come along, my dear."

"Oh, please! Please!" She reached out for me as Fidget began dragging her away. "Father!"

I tried to go to her, but Ratigan was holding me by the strings of my apron. "Olivia! Oh, please, Professor!"

"Now, now, Fidget will take good care of her," Ratigan answered. "_That is, as long as we have no further delays._"

"Yes! Yes! I-I'll finish it!" I promised. "Oh, just don't hurt my daughter!"

"Remember…it must be ready _tonight_!" He slammed the door as he stormed out.

I overheard him talking to someone, but I couldn't hear what they were saying until Ratigan shouted, "_**WHY, YOU GIBBERING LITTLE…!**_"

Someone had just made a mistake and would no doubt pay. I shuddered, wondering if the penalty would be the infamous bell, and it wasn't long before I heard it ringing. When I thought of what the bell would mean for Olivia, I felt nauseous, ready to tear myself to pieces for placing her in this danger.

Working as quickly as possible, I finally managed to complete the task, making the robot as perfect as Ratigan had demanded, but without a moment to spare. I had just tested the robot when the professor flung open the door to the room where I was being kept.

"You'd better have good news for me, Flaversham!" Seeing the robot, he gasped in delight like a young child. "Marvelous!" He patted my head condescendingly. "I knew you had it in you!"

I was tied up and taken to a room with an elaborate mousetrap. My daughter was in a bottle. Seeing her in such a helpless state was the worst moment of my life.

Ratigan paced the floor. "Where's that idiot Basil?! He should be here by now! That imbecile! He's always wanted to capture me! Here's his chance! Why isn't he here?! You don't suppose he…? No, he's not that intelligent!"

The criminals sang to calm their boss's nerves, handing him glasses of champagne and offering him reassurance, but he was still agitated.

"Boss! Fidget's back!" a mouse announced, rushing into the room. "We helped him with the costume change!"

"**PLACES!**" Ratigan shouted. He placed his hand on his brow as if trying to ease the discomfort of a migraine. "I swear, if anything goes wrong tonight, so help me, I'll rip the culprit to pieces with my bare hands!" He hurried out of the room.

A few minutes later, the criminals returned with two hostages. One looked like an overweight pirate, and the other was wearing a blue jacket. The latter looked as if he no longer cared whether he lived or died. Ratigan gloated over his power over all of us, especially the depressed man.

I understood then. This was Basil. He had to be the detective I had read about in so many newspaper articles. He had taken my case, and while attempting to liberate me, he had been captured and would soon be killed. Any hope I had of rescue quickly vanished.

Much against my will, I was taken to Buckingham Palace. A rifle at my back prevented me from speaking any words not on the cue cards in front of me as I worked the controls for the robot, praising Ratigan and declaring him to be the queen's new royal consort. If it hadn't been for Olivia, I would have allowed myself to be shot rather than commit such insolent treason, but I knew what fate was in store for my daughter if I caused any trouble.

After a while, I overheard the sound of scuffling behind me. I didn't turn around to see what was happening; I just kept agreeing with everything Ratigan said.

"Allow me." Someone shoved me away from the controls.

Before I could respond, I saw my daughter. I had feared for her life, yet she was right before my eyes. Holding her close, I promised myself I would never lose her again, but all too soon, Fidget carried her off.

Ratigan dangled Olivia from an balcony. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE, OR THE GIRL DIES!"

His voice was almost a snarl. I knew the worst was inevitable, and all I could do was watch helplessly.

"Hurry, Dawson!"

The two men I had seen in Ratigan's trap rushed outside, and I followed them. Working quickly, we made a flying machine to pursue Ratigan's dirigible, where my daughter was being held hostage. When we finally got close enough, Basil leaped into his enemy's aircraft. What would have happened next is anyone's guess, but before any action could occur, the flying machine crashed into Big Ben. All I could do was hope my little girl had survived.

After what seemed like centuries but was probably only a few minutes, I saw Basil with Olivia. My relief immediately vanished when I heard something large and heavy scrambling through the clock. The look on Basil's face confirmed my fears; Ratigan was approaching, and he was finished matching wits. He intended to kill and would not be satisfied until he had succeeded.

If Basil stayed where he was, he would be the next murder victim. He only had a few seconds to decide what to do, and he didn't even hesitate. In the most selfless act I've ever witnessed, he lifted my daughter up to me. It still wasn't enough. Olivia and I couldn't quite reach each other's hands.

Ratigan lunged at his enemy. My heart stopped when I saw Olivia tossed into the air by the impact, but I managed to catch her. Pulling her into an embrace, I realized how lucky I was to have her safe in my arms again.

Knowing my daughter was alright, I turned my attention to her rescuer. What I saw before me still haunts my nightmares. Basil was literally being torn to shreds. He would die saving Olivia's life. I cringed at every hit, knowing I had been Ratigan's hostage. Basil didn't have to be. He had been safe, but he had taken my place as the criminal's victim. I would never be able to repay the sacrifice he was making for my daughter, becoming the object of the killer's fury so she could live unscathed.

The last hit caused Basil to fall. Ratigan began celebrating his victory, but Basil had managed to catch hold of the wrecked dirigible. For a moment, I dared believe everything would be fine, especially when Ratigan himself fell from the clock, but the villain dragged Basil down with him.

Olivia sobbed, and I tried to find words to comfort her over the loss of the brave detective who had saved our lives, but nothing came to mind. Before I could say anything, Basil used the propeller of Ratigan's flying machine to bring himself to safety.

My daughter embraced him. "Oh, Basil! You saved my life! You're the hero! Ratigan had no chance against you!"

I gently suggested she be more careful with him until he had time to heal from his wounds, which Dawson offered to tend as soon as we returned to Baker Street. Basil refused. They continued their argument for the rest of the evening, even after we all returned to Basil's home. The disagreement was settled when the injured detective went into shock.

"Flaversham, can you help me take him to his room?" Dawson asked.

When Basil had been placed on his bed, I brought Dawson the bag of medical supplies he had requested. I then asked if Basil would live. The doctor said that if he had been permitted to tend the injuries sooner, the investigator would have survived, but now it was most likely too late. In a vain attempt to ease my troubled mind, I began repairing a broken violin I found.

To our immense relief, Basil was still alive the next morning. He had a brief lecture for Dawson about helping him against his will, but I suppose that was to be expected.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Olivia and I left for Scotland, tired of the fast paced life of London and ready to live among family again. We had a good life there, but Erasmus never returned from England.

"I am a journalist!" he argued every time I mentioned the subject. "London has too many stories to leave behind!"

Even after he retired, my brother continued to live in the city he had once feared to visit.

Theron remained successful as the owner of Athair's shop. Just as he had told me he hoped would happen one day, he found the right woman, and I became an uncle in due time.

Olivia and I saw Detective Basil at Buckingham Palace three years after Professor Ratigan's death. Almost everyone involved in our kidnapping was there, ordered by the queen to present their stories.

I hardly recognized anyone. The ruffians who had worked for Ratigan were in handcuffs, guarded by police officers who watched their every move. Fidget, who claimed he had reformed his life, attempted to speak eloquently like a gentlemen in order to annoy all those who had been taken to prison. (Forgive me, but it was almost comical.) Felicia was looking fit and trim, not at all the obese cat I remembered, and she and Toby, Basil's dog, seemed completely at ease in each other's company. (There was probably an interesting story behind that, but I never found out.)

About ten years later, Olivia married someone I hated. I have no idea why I disliked him so much. He was an intelligent man, and he had a very kind heart, always treating everyone he met with utmost respect and doing everything possible to make sure my daughter was happy. He had never committed any crimes, and he was a respectable citizen with a job that allowed him to support himself and Olivia comfortably. Still, there was something about him that I didn't like, something that made me think he wasn't good enough to be getting my daughter's hand in marriage. I suppose that's a natural enough feeling for fathers. When he asked me what he had done to earn his disfavor, I explained that he would understand when he had his own daughter.

A few years ago, I had the pleasure of holding my first grandchild, and there's to be another next month. When they are older, I will explain everything. If their mother is willing, we'll visit London again, and I'll show them where the retired investigator used to live.

All that will be in the future. Right now, I have to finish my work. My grandson, Basil, will be having a birthday next week, and his present isn't ready yet. It won't do at all to disappoint him, so I'll be using this week to add the finishing touches to his gift.


End file.
